


The End...?

by Forever_Forgotten22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Fan Adventure, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Forgotten22/pseuds/Forever_Forgotten22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....<br/>This is a oneshot of a doomed timeline in a sburb session with my irl friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End...?

You weren't sure who delivered the final blow but it didn't matter, the Black King was defeated! You could all finally win the game and go home. Floating down to the battlefield you smiled triumphantly at the black Kings corpse before looking around for your friends. However what you saw made your heart skip a beat. They all lay on the battlefield, in puddles of their own blood. 

"No no no." You said the smile on your face vanishing to a pokerface as you tried to convince yourself this wasn't happening. You ran over to your closest friend donned in purple 'pajamas'. "Hello?" You asked hoping she'd respond.

Nothing.

Keeping your mask of indifference on you moved to another friend, a male in custard coloured godtier. "Come on, we won." You said before eventually noticing you stood in the middle of the ring of corpses that held the faces of your coplayers. "They'll wake up soon, yeah. They're just healing from the battle is all." You told yourself as a small breeze blew through your unhooded hair.

Waiting for a couple of minutes your straight face slowly turned into a frown. How had they died anyways?! All you could remember was using your Seer powers to direct the others while once in a while taking a jab at the King yourself. Had they died protecting you while you searched for the best options? Did they die right in front of you calling your name but you were too busy to hear? You swallowed hard as you felt tears threatening to appear in your eyes at the thought. 

Making your way over to one of your friends you knelt down soaking your robe in their blood as you laid your head on their chest hoping to hear a thumping noise.

Nothing.

Shouldn't you have seen this?! it was your job to see! How did you manage to mess up so badly?! They are in this position all because of you! What a useless Seer you were!  
Resuming your kneeling position you looked to the corpse at your knees; a boy in Space godtier. Heh, you all made jokes about ho he had been the Space player…"Andrew? Come on wake up, you're supposed to build our new universe remember? …You're not going to wake up are you? I know we never talked a lot but we had some fun times didn't we? You and your dumb little gadgets that never failed to amuse."

Getting up you moved to the boy in orange godtier. "Alex? You're supposed to embody victory aren't you? Then why are you lying there? You never cared if I made a mistake, you were the epitome of optimism and people could always look to you if they needed a shoulder to cry on."

Next up a boy in Time godtier. "Connor…you liked me at one point didn't you? But I rejected you and we've been distant ever since…I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I didn't know how to love and I still don't. Besides you deserved someone better than me."

You made your way over to the last boy in the group- the one in custard godtier. "Christian, what happened? We used to be so close, always playing in the baseball diamond at recess…then we just grew further and further apart. I miss the old days when we laughed and had fun together." 

Tears were freely falling from your face now but you didn't have the heart to move them as you found your way to a girl in Blood godtier. "Ashley, you were always so angry and defensive…I just wanted to help take some of that burden off of you, let the amazing girl I know is there shine through."

Sobs racked your body as you found yourself beside a girl in dark green godtier. "Emily, you always tried to act so dark and alone…were you afraid of having happiness? If so, why? Did you feel you didn't deserve it? Because that would be a lie. I cared about you…I saw the light in your darkness and I bet everyone else did too."

Finally you walked over to your last coplayer- a girl in Rage godtier. "Natalie…oh Natalie, you always had such a giggly disposition around you. But I could see you were suffering, you just didn't want to burden anyone else didn't you? But I wouldn't have minded…you had saved me from loneliness, why couldn't I save you from yourself?"   
Eventually you found yourself back to the centre of the circle of corpses. You sunk to your knees once more and glared at the sky above you as rain began to fall. It washed the blood of your friends into a swirl of diluted red around you. You momentarily ran your hands through the sea of red before screaming. It was a horrid scream filled with agony, anger, and most of all sadness. The sobs that shook your body only added to the sorrowful symphony. 

"Why did you all leave me? Please come back. I need you guys…I don't know what I'd do without you. Please I'm begging you, come back, come back COME BACK!

Please….I don't want to be alone…"


End file.
